Itsudemo Soba Ni (Always By Your Side)
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Ichigo auditions for the Winter Collection: Sports Diva 2015, to be the model for the winter sports wear store. And this year the sport event is Skiing. Ichigo who is almost entirely clueless about skiing finds various ways to train with Aoi always there to help.


いつでも側に (19/12/2015)

Itsudemo soba ni (Always by your side)

 **Author Notes**

 **This just might be the very first Aikatsu story I wrote. OwO**

 **The dress created here is by me too, so hopefully you can image it as I wanted from the description. :P**

 **I shall leave some pointers to what I wrote up here. :') You know, puns/Japanese word references or something like that.**

The very first romanji means "Strawberry slips", one of Ichigo's bad word puns. ストロベリースベリ Using her nickname "Strawberry" to refer to herself

Also, Ichigo's knowledge of skiing is down a slope and whoosh~

Counting "One, two, three" to take off is "ichi, ni, san" in Japanese. Thus Ichigo's confusion which you will see later. :)

* * *

"Sutoroberī suberi~!"00 Ichigo in the Winter Collection: Sports Diva 2015 ski suit shouts out enthusiastically as she slides off the top of the snow slope, while holding onto the poles "guts pose" style.

"Ichigo…" Aoi and Ran flinches from the bad pun below at the spectator's area where possibly more than a thousand fans have gathered and are screaming cheers for every idol who goes up the slope to ski.

Ichigo on the slope pulls off jump tricks01 such as spinning in air five rounds from her first push off the snow, followed by a beautiful landing and graceful movements on the snow as she avoids hits from the obstacles laid around the slope. Continued with a Lincoln loop, meaning to say Ichigo did in-air cartwheels, with a maniacal smile on her face.

"This is really something special..!" Aoi exclaims, her eyes fixated to the skiing Ichigo.

"Wow…Aoi, has Ichigo always been this athletic?" An amazed Ran asks.

"..hm? Ah, no. Though it really is relatively unexpected that a Bento shop daughter who eats a lot, sleep a lot…and an airhead can do _that_." Aoi laughs at the memory of Ichigo back in grade school and the first half of their middle school first year. "However, Ichigo did put lots of effort and training for this Audition."

"Hm…" Ran waits thoughtfully for Aoi to continue as Ichigo skied past obstacles with another set of tricks.

"Ichigo didn't even know much about skiing or how to ski before this." Aoi laughs again at the memories of Ichigo's ski training. "This happened…"

* * *

-The night Ichigo entered the Winter Collection: Sports Diva 2015 audition, in Ichigo and Aoi's room-

* * *

"Yoi sho! Ha!" Ichigo making sounds as she moves heavy objects about the room.

"Ichigo, how awesome~ To be able to enter the Winter Collection: Sports Diva audition 2015! I'd love to enter too, but unfortunately I've got filming on that day…" Aoi looks into the distant with a dreamy expression before returning to reality.

"It would be even more fun if Aoi could join." Ichigo stops adjusting the woodblocks she had cut and smoothen into the shape of a mini slope the height of her bed to look at Aoi.

"You just have to have even more fun for my share too, Ichigo." Aoi smiles at Ichigo's words, she really would love to be able to enter an audition with Ichigo again.

"Definitely!" Ichigo chirps and returns to placing the mini slope beside her bed in the position she thinks is alright for her training.

"By the way, Ichigo. Do you know what the Winter Collection: Sports Diva audition will be about this year?" Aoi asks expectantly.

"Mm…I'm not sure but it seems fun!" Ichigo thinks about the briefing of the audition she went to sign up, but did not fully understand much except that it would be a fun audition to participate in.

"Eh..?" Aoi looks at Ichigo with slight disappointment though expected. "Winter Collection: Sports Diva has always been about a winter sports game to showcase the durability and beauty of the gear at the same time! Imagine all the idols in glorious snow suits, boots, and hats, and mittens, and perhaps sporty and fashionable scarves or-"

"Aoi. You're drooling." Ichigo now on her bed interrupts Aoi before Aoi gets overly excited from her fantasies.

"Hehe~ Well, to be to the point. It's winter sports while being fashionable at the same time. This time it seems to be skiing? Considering what you're fiddling with there, Ichigo." Aoi points to the ski board Ichigo has been trying to put on.

"So this is for skiing. I'm glad I guessed correctly."02 Ichigo comments a little proudly and relieved at the same time about her assumption of the sport she is going to train for.

"Ichigo…guessed correctly?" Aoi asks warily, and then looks to Ichigo's setup she's been putting up during their conversation. "What's that?"

"I'm going to practice skiing! Aikatsu~!" Ichigo gives up putting on the ski board and just positions it at the mini slope she made, stands on her bed and jumps onto the ski board as she shouts her usual cheer, her feet going into the shoes perfectly.

"Wa…!" Ichigo flies into the air in a short moment, her ski board detached off her feet and she flies headfirst towards the Mizuki poster on Aoi's wall.

"Ichigo!" Aoi quickly stands and catches Ichigo before Ichigo gets herself a concussion or any form of injury an idol can get from flying into a wall.

"Wa…Aoi…thanks…" Ichigo manages to thank Aoi for saving her while her mind is still in a whirl.

"Ichigo…are you okay? …That was a close call!" Aoi inquires, her voice full of concern.

"Thanks to Aoi…I'm okay…hm-hm…" Ichigo laughs shakily as she reassures Aoi of her safety with her signature quirk.

"Seriously…Ichigo. You'd need a wider and longer space to practice skiing than this room…" Aoi reprimands Ichigo on her choice of space for ski practice as she is filled with relief that Ichigo is alright.

"I see. I understand!" Ichigo has another idea for her ski training, but before any ski action can be taken place, Ichigo decides the best thing to do now is to just relax and snuggle into Aoi. "Mm~"

"Ichigo?!" Aoi gasped as she was not prepared for a snuggling Ichigo, but laughs when she looks at Ichigo's blissful face. "Is it comfortable and to your liking, dear customer?" Aoi role-plays as a promoter at a furniture store.

"Mm~ It…whips up my appetite." Ichigo buries her face further into Aoi's stomach.

"An appetite?!" Aoi is surprised from Ichigo's choice of words.

"Mm~" Ichigo pushes herself up to Aoi's neck and starts sniffing Aoi. "Yes, definitely delicious!" Ichigo happily proclaims.

"Ichigo, you're not turning Vampire on me, are you?" Aoi asks jokingly though slight uncertainty could be heard from Aoi's voice as she feels Ichigo's breath at her neck.

"Hm-hm~ Of course not! But I'll help myself to a bite~! Ah~n!"000 Ichigo bites down on Aoi's neck without using her teeth.

"Ichigo?!" Aoi froze from the shock which resulted in Ichigo pushing Aoi down onto her bed and continued tasting Aoi for a while longer before waking up from her trance.

"A-Aoi?" Ichigo waking up to her senses nudges the now frozen Aoi. "Sorry, I…your scent kind of took over me…um…Aoi?" Ichigo is starting to get worried and decides to do whatever she can to wake Aoi – from nudging, poking, shaking, to shouting, and whispering.

After possibly a good five minutes, Aoi blinks back to the current flow of time to feel Ichigo stretching Aoi's cheeks while Ichigo calls her name.

"A~o~i~ You're not turning Vampire on me, are you?" Ichigo pinching Aoi's cheeks for the third time now returns the question to Aoi's unmoving body.

Aoi smiled. "Nope. But I might like a bite of Ichigo?"

"Aoi!" Ichigo hugs Aoi.

"Ichigo! It's hard to breathe…" Aoi pauses for a moment as she catches Ichigo's scent and the sight of Ichigo's bare neck. _Is this a perfect chance?_ A thought runs through Aoi's mind.

"Aoi, it's good to have you back! I was so worried I might have caused you to- Aoi?!" Ichigo startled by the sensation of Aoi's warm breath and wet lips on her neck.

"Mm~ Ichigo, I understand what you mean by whip up an appetite now. I'm starving for you…" Aoi continued to Ichigo's throat and up to Ichigo's cheeks.

"A-A-A-Aoi?" Ichigo is getting extremely nervous about where they're going.

Aoi smiles mischievously, "Ichigo. Do you not want me to eat you?" Aoi pouts playfully at Ichigo.

"I…wouldn't say I don't want you to…" Ichigo is quite unsure how to reply to Aoi's question since she is unclear of what Aoi means by to eat her.

Aoi laughed lightly then switched to a serious tone. "Ichigo, taking this opportunity...I love you, Ichigo."

"I-" Before Ichigo could say she does too Aoi continued her confession.

"The love I feel for you is more than the best friends love we have for each other. I love you in a romantic and sexual way."

"Sexual?!" Ichigo's mind is racing along with her heartbeat as she tries to take in Aoi's confession.

"If possible, I want to be your girlfriend, and make you, Ichigo, my girlfriend." Aoi finished her confession and waited for Ichigo.

Ichigo's face entirely flushed now, stammers, "A-Aoi…"

"Mm?" Aoi prompts Ichigo without breaking eye contact.

"I…love Aoi too…But I never thought about being able to be more than best friends. Is it…" Ichigo shakes her head. "No, are you okay with me?" Ichigo have never been more nervous in her life, not even making the decision to be an idol was this nerve-wrecking. "Aoi…"

"It couldn't be anyone else, Ichigo." Aoi states.

"Aoi." Ichigo felt like her wavering has disappeared. Ichigo looks into Aoi's eyes with conviction. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Aoi's eyes teared up, "Yes! Yes I will!" Aoi hugs Ichigo tightly with all the emotions she is feeling right now, now that her wish to be with Ichigo in a romantic relationship come to be.

"Aoi." Ichigo hugging Aoi back and smiling calls her girlfriend's name.

"Hm?" Aoi reluctantly allowed Ichigo to pull Aoi away for a bit.

"I love you." Ichigo leans in and kisses Aoi on her lips.

Aoi turn wide-eyed but closed it as she returns Ichigo's kiss. A short moment intended by Ichigo quickly turned into a fiery and passionate, long and wet kiss as they held the kiss for as long as the other refused to move away.

"Aoi…"

"Ichigo…"

"Is this a competition…?" Ichigo asks between breathes.

After a few more kisses, "…No…? I simply…don't want…to be the one…that ends this."

"…mm…Aoi. I think we can…go on forever…how about…a truce…to stop…together…" Ichigo suggests a stop before her other urges takeover.

"…hm…mm…in…3…"

Silently they both counted down and managed to untangle themselves from one another, breathing heavily when they were apart, as they try to catch their breaths.

"As expected…of Ichigo…" Aoi smiled a dreamy smile towards Ichigo.

Ichigo's laugh bounced around the room and ringed in Aoi's ears. "You're the ultimate one, Aoi…My entire body is still feeling and thinking about your kiss…" Ichigo still somewhere in cloud nine confesses.

Aoi laugh along. "It takes two to have an ultimate kiss."

"Agreed." Ichigo blinks twice and stares at Aoi.

"Shall we sleep?" Aoi calming down suggests.

"If it's together." Ichigo tries a low voice while smiling in an attempt to show sexiness, but it came off as a cute, drowsy girlfriend from Aoi's point of view.

Aoi laughs and pulls Ichigo into an embrace. "Couldn't be anything else."

And thus, they went to bed together, this time as girlfriends.

* * *

-The next day-

* * *

Aoi wakes up to the feeling of the morning sun, and an additional personal sun's warmth to her right. Aoi turns her body to face Ichigo and smiles. "Rise and shine, Ichigo." Aoi pokes Ichigo's soft cheeks, but Ichigo just groans lightly and remains unawaken.

 _Ah, Ichigo. You're so cute when you're sleeping too. Mm~ I could stare at you all day…_ Aoi stared at Ichigo and poked at her cheeks every now and then. _Guess I could go do my hair first. I have film work later in the day after all_ "Ichigo, I'll be back." And Aoi carefully climbs off her bed to the bathroom.

Done with washing her face and doing her hair, Aoi returned to lie beside Ichigo, her chin on her right hand. "Ichigo…" Ichigo sits up and stretches as she wakes. "Good morning, Ichigo." Aoi smiles at the sight of Ichigo in her pyjamas on Aoi's bed.

"Morning…" Ichigo turns to look at Aoi and noticed that her hair has been done. "Aoi, you could have waked me if you were already up." Ichigo tries to make a point.

"I did, but you wouldn't budge. And awaking a cute idol like you would be too hard to take, Ichigo." Aoi informed Ichigo of her attempts to wake Ichigo, plus the truth to not really wanting to wake Ichigo.

"Eh? I'm sorry, Aoi." Ichigo apologizes for being hard to wake. "But, I'm not that cute…" Ichigo blushes, being called cute by her girlfriend early in the morning isn't something Ichigo is used to.

"Mm, you're not cute, Ichigo. You're irresistibly cute!" Aoi feeling proud for her girlfriend's adorableness.

"Aoi…" Ichigo not wanting to be on the teasing end for too long resolves to make Aoi blush too. "Aoi."

"Hm?"

"Your blue hair is really beautiful." Ichigo tries to imitate Aoi's praising that makes her blush.

"Hm? Thank you." Aoi happily accepts Ichigo's compliment and continued enjoying the sight of Ichigo and watching Ichigo attempt to pull something on her.

"Eh? Um…it's so beautiful…it…always catches my eye wherever we are!" Ichigo blurts out whatever that comes to mind.

"Does that mean you always have been looking at me, Ichigo?" Aoi interested to know if she wasn't the only one constantly looking at the person she loves.

"Mm…Aoi always catches my attention." Ichigo smiles as she remembers how looking or hearing about Aoi puts a smile on her face every time.

"I too can't keep my eyes off you, Ichigo." Aoi smiles broadly. "I wish you could be with me 24/7, since you always make me smile, and I don't have to wonder where and what you might be doing."

"Aoi…" Ichigo smiles and slumps back onto the bed.

"Ichigo?" Aoi hoping that Ichigo does not intend to go back to sleep.

"Aoi." Ichigo turns to look at Aoi. "Looking at Aoi makes me hungry." Ichigo laughs.

"Eh?! H-hungry?" Aoi blushing heavily now, was taken aback as she thought Ichigo was referring to last night's hunger.

"Hm? Aoi?" Ichigo still clueless as to why Aoi is blushing, though very interested to know why Aoi is blushing.

"Um, it's nothing…" Aoi averts her eyes away from Ichigo's innocent stare. "I just thought…you were talking about wanting to eat me like yesterday…" Aoi barely manages to say the last line.

Ichigo thinks about what she said, and realizes why Aoi is blushing heavily. "Aoi~" Ichigo calls Aoi's name playfully.

"Yes?" Aoi still trying to avoid eye contact with Ichigo.

"Could I have a bite? Or more like, would you like a bite?" Ichigo teases.

"Ichigo!" Aoi made the mistake of facing Ichigo as her blush illuminated her entire face even in the morning light as Ichigo closes in on Aoi for a kiss.

Their lips met, and Aoi felt herself melted and reformed in that one instant, while Ichigo felt like if she had any worries they all flew away the moment they kissed.

"Aoi…"

Aoi opens her eyes. "Hm?"

"I love kissing with you. And seeing you blush." Ichigo laughs. "But shall we go for breakfast?"

"Ichigo…I feel the same way."

"About breakfast?" Ichigo asks genuinely.

"About you, Ichigo…" Aoi can't believe Ichigo would think that she is replying to breakfast instead of Ichigo's kiss, "but breakfast sounds good too." Aoi props herself up to get changed, followed by Ichigo.

"Hm-hm! Me or breakfast, Aoi?" Ichigo teased.

"Aren't they the same?" Aoi countered.

"Eh~? That's cheating Aoi…" Ichigo whined as she cleaned herself and changed into her school uniform.

Aoi laughs. "What about you, Ichigo, me or breakfast?" Aoi returns the question.

"Mm…this is a hard one…" Ichigo feigns a troubled look.

"Ichigo!" Aoi exclaimed in disbelief.

Ichigo laughs. "The answer is Aoi from the beginning, no?"001

"Seriously, Ichigo…" Aoi feels like she lost this round.

Ichigo laughs and takes Aoi's hand. "May I dine with you this morning, Aoi?"

Aoi blushes slightly and smiles. "Why of course!"

And they both went to have breakfast at the school cafeteria before Aoi goes off for her film work which would be done by night, and Ichigo goes for a radio recording which finishes before dinner.

* * *

-After Aoi's film work-

* * *

Aoi is returning to their room after her idol work and Ichigo has set up her next ski training at the corridors of the dormitory as it is wider and longer compared to the inside of their room.

"Alright~! Aikatsu~!" Ichigo jumps into her ski board again and slides off into the air. "Wa...!"

Aoi who was walking over looks up only to see a flying Ichigo. "Ichigo!? Ichigo!" Aoi calls out in a panic.

"Wa…! Aoi, welcome back!" Ichigo shouts as she flies in air the same way as yesterday coming to a crash.

Aoi drops her bag and quick step backwards to catch Ichigo, falling backwards with Ichigo in the process. "Ichigo…is this a welcome back surprise…? Are you okay?" Aoi who successfully catches Ichigo asked exhaustedly.

Ichigo laughs apologetically. "Sorry…I slide further now…but it seems I still don't get skiing. It sure is difficult?"

"Ichigo…usually skiing takes place at mountains you know? The school isn't exactly where you can ski." Aoi educates Ichigo on the location for skiing.

"I see…" Another idea for ski training enters Ichigo's mind.

"Come on. Let's go into our room." Aoi suggests.

"Mm!" Ichigo gets off Aoi and helps her up before they both return to their room.

Back in their room, Ichigo packs away the equipment and props for her ski training, and Aoi thinks of a way to help Ichigo with her training so that Ichigo doesn't risk her life again. What came to mind was a snow amusement park, Snowland that opened up recently which would have a spot for safe skiing, and thus Aoi makes arrangements to get tickets to go to there. While Ichigo thinks about mountains for ski training, she makes a phone call, and they both went to bed.

* * *

-The next day-

* * *

Early in the morning, Ichigo leaves a note to Aoi and heads off for her hike up the mountain and training.

"Aikatsu! Aikatsu! Ichigo shouts as she runs.

After some time, Aoi wakes up and as she prepares for the day, she notices the note Ichigo left for her which reads:

"Aoi!

Good morning!

I have gone off to the mountains for training. Let's~ ski~!

Good luck for the day! See you!

Ichigo"

"…Mountains!? I-I-Ichigo…!" Aoi takes in the information she just read and quickly whips out her Aikatsu phone to contact Ichigo.

"Aikatsu! Aikatsu!" Ichigo's phone was on silent and in her bag of ski equipment as she concentrated on her run up the mountain.

Being unable to contact Ichigo, Aoi was beginning to be filled with anxiety. Thinking on her feet, she quickly dials in the next number that comes to mind when considering Ichigo and mountains.

"Moshi, moshi,_, did Ichigo call?"

"…"

"Yes. Ichigo is training for an audition."

"…"

"Could I impose on your place too?"

"…"

"Thank you!"

Ending the call, Aoi rushes out of the room in her school uniform but their sports shoes so that she can get to Ichigo as fast as possible.

Ran was coming over to get Ichigo and Aoi, but is surprised by the rushing Aoi and Aoi's shoes instead. "Aoi-!"

"Sorry, Ran! Later, 'kay!"

Aoi runs off, leaving a surprised Ran behind.

Ran looks to Ichigo and Aoi's room and back to the space where Aoi ran off. "Ichigo, huh?"

* * *

Ichigo makes it to the top of the mountain and dons on her ski equipment, and prepares to countdown to her take off.

Aoi reaches Angely Mountain and is running as fast as she can while calling out to Ichigo. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Don't slide off the mountain! Ichigo!"

"One~! Two~! -" Ichigo counts down loudly to the mountains then part of Aoi's calling reaches Ichigo. _"Ichi-!"_

"One? No. Aoi?" Ichigo is confused03 but smiles at the sight of Aoi and shouts back. "Aoi! I've got a mountain!"

Aoi looks up and quickly attempts to warn Ichigo not to slide off the mountain that has no snow, and only possible hazardous obstacles. "Ichigo!-"

"Ai~katsu~!~" Ichigo slides off the mountain.

"Ichigo!" Aoi picks up her speed towards Ichigo.

"Eh? Ah! Wa!" Ichigo lets out a shout as she "skiis" past many close calls of passing bushes and rocks. Panic rising as the exhilaration of fun minimizes.

"Ichigo!" Aoi shouts to get Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo looks over to Aoi with panic in her eyes. "Aoi…! H-How do I…? Wa!" Ichigo barely avoids crashing into a bush.

"Ichigo! Guts pose!"

"Guts pose?" Ichigo does the guts pose.

"Now lean to the right! With your feet too! More to the right! Now left!" Aoi tries to instruct Ichigo to steer to safety and Ichigo follows every instruction as best as she can over the panic that is slowly but surely reducing from hearing Aoi's voice and knowing that Aoi is here for her.

Aoi's mind is racing along with her feet as she goes through any possible ways of how Ichigo could stop. "Ichigo! Keep the guts pose and bend your knees a little more! Then lean backwards slowly! So you can slow to a stop!"

"Okay…!" Ichigo does as told and manages to slow a little. However, she hits into some smaller stones not within Aoi's vision and is sent flying. "A~o~i~!" Ichigo cries out as she spins in air.

"Ichigo…!" Aoi jumps to catch Ichigo and rolls to the side to prevent them from rolling down the mountain. They are not too high up anymore but it can still cause injuries.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you alright?!" Aoi shakes Ichigo who went limp on Aoi.

"U…Aoi…let me rest for a bit…" Ichigo manages to say between shakes and recovering from the experience.

"Ichigo…!" Aoi feeling extremely relieved from the fact that Ichigo is alive.

"Aoi…you saved me…but why are you here?" Ichigo smiles to Aoi.

"Really, Ichigo…The moment I read your note about mountains, I had a hunch you'd be doing something dangerous! So I had to come!" Aoi smiles back to Ichigo.

Ichigo laughs guiltily. "Sorry…and, thank you, Aoi."

"Just glad that you're okay…let's head back?" Aoi content with Ichigo's safety right now would prefer if they get a change of environment to close the case.

"Ah, if we want to head back, we need to climb the mountains once more first."

"Eh?"

"My stuff is back up there."

"Really…Let's go?" Aoi comes to term with having to climb the mountain with Ichigo.

"Let's!" Ichigo carefully gets off Aoi to make sure she has her balance back, and then helps to pull Aoi up.

Ichigo notices Aoi's shoes which does not match Aoi's school uniform. "Aoi…those shoes?"

"Hm? Ah…it's so that I can get to you as fast as possible, Ichigo." Aoi explains her choice of shoes. "And it helped."

"Aoi~!" Ichigo overwhelmed with feelings jumps at Aoi.

"Ichigo…!" Aoi props Ichigo so that they don't fall over. "Let's go." Aoi smiles happily from Ichigo's hug full of appreciation.

"Let's!" Ichigo agrees delightfully.

* * *

Upon reaching the top of the mountain, Ichigo gets to packing away the ski equipment.

"Ichigo, did you bring your Aikatsu phone?" Aoi asks.

"Ah! It's in my bag! And…silent!" Ichigo takes her phone and checks that there are many miss calls from Aoi. "Sorry, Aoi! I didn't notice!"

"It's okay. Be more careful next time, okay?" Aoi just wanted to know the reason for Ichigo being unreachable via phone and now she knows it's due to Ichigo's determination and concentration in her training.

"Mm!" Ichigo nods.

Ichigo's phone rings and Ichigo checks who is calling. "Amahane-san?" Ichigo reads out the caller in surprise, and listens to the call.

"Ichigo-chan, would you like to come up for a seat?" Amahane-san timely invites Ichigo to her place.

"Um, Aoi is with me too." Ichigo informs Amahane-san that she's not alone if she were to go.

"Of course. Come up with Aoi-chan." Amahane-san replies, already knowing that Aoi was with Ichigo.

"Okay!" Ichigo accepts the invite and hangs up.

"Amahane-san invited us to her place for a seat. Is that okay, Aoi?"

"Of course. Getting some rest before going down the mountain again sounds like a great idea."

* * *

-At Amahane-san's place-

* * *

"Welcome, Ichigo-chan. Aoi-chan." Amahane-san welcomes Ichigo and Aoi to her house.

"Excuse us, Amahane-san." Both Ichigo and Aoi greeted.

As they sit around to talk, Amahane's garderner, Fujisaki Shōichi, pours them tea and brings out some snacks on the table.

"I'm glad that you've come, Ichigo-chan, Aoi-chan." Amahane-san expresses her joy of getting to see Ichigo and Aoi around.

"No, thank you for inviting us and letting me know that Ichigo is here." Aoi expresses her gratefulness for Amahane-san.

"How did she let you know that I'm here?" Ichigo feeling out of the loop asks.

Amahane-san laughs and tells Ichigo that Aoi gave her call to ask about Ichigo earlier on.

" _Moshi, moshi, Amahane-san, did Ichigo call?"_

 _Amahane-san laughs. "Yes, she did. 'A mountain for training.' she said."_

" _Yes. Ichigo is training for an audition."_

" _Would you like to come over to find Ichigo-chan?"_

" _Could I impose on your place too?"_

" _It's not imposing at all! Come on over, Aoi-chan. It'd be nice to have you around too!"_

" _Thank you!"_

* * *

"Ichigo-chan, I heard you entered the Winter Collection audition? And is training for it?" Amahane-san asks upon remembering.

"Yes! There's a ski showcase, and I never skied before."

"I see…you're working really hard, let's do our best, okay?" Amahane-san encourages Ichigo.

"Yes! Let's do our best together~!" Ichigo laughs.

Aoi thinks to herself, _Ichigo actually just naturally said to the Top Designer of Angely Sugar to do their best together! Ichigo really never fails to surprise me…_

"Aoi-chan. Thank you for taking care of Ichigo-chan." Ichigo smiles to the fact.

"Eh? I didn't do much…" Aoi feeling a bit embarrassed from getting thanked by Amahane-san.

"Keeping Ichigo-chan safe helps a lot, as she can continue doing her best. When Ichigo-chan does her best, I too am inspired to do more than I can for Ichigo-chan."

"Hm-hm~ Me too! I can do my best thanks to Aoi! And do my best for Angely Sugar!" Ichigo agrees with Amahane-san's chain logic.

"Well…I love Ichigo that's why I'm here." Aoi accepts Amahane-san and Ichigo's feelings of gratitude.

"Aoi…" Ichigo smiles at Aoi.

"How beautiful." Amahane-san calls to Fujisaki-san, her garderner. "I have designs to get back to. Ichigo-chan, Aoi-chan, take your time to rest before going back. Good luck, Ichigo-chan, Aoi-chan." Amahane-san wishes all the best to Ichigo and Aoi before she returns to her room to work on her design she has been inspired to do from watching Ichigo and Aoi.

"Thank you, Amahane-san~!" Ichigo and Aoi thanks Amahane-san.

* * *

After Amahane-san returns to her room and Fujisaki-san returns to his work after giving them more tea.

"Aoi…"

"Hm?"

"Really, thank you from the bottom of my heart! For saving me once again." Ichigo tries to put her feelings of gratitude into words though she knows it's hardly enough.

"It's nothing…I'll always be here for you, Ichigo." Aoi places her hand on Ichigo's to reassure both Ichigo and herself that she's here.

"You always have been…"

"And always will. …Besides, I think it was because I mentioned mountains to you, that you'd come over to here, no?" Aoi comments her deduction.

Ichigo thinks about it then laughs. "That's why!"

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"I was going to tell you this morning, but…"

"Sorry, Aoi!" Ichigo puts her hand together in an apology and apologizes.

"It's okay. I got a training plan for you to learn to ski, Ichigo."

"Really? Thank you, Aoi!"

"Don't mention it." Aoi takes out the Snowland tickets to show Ichigo.

"Wa~ Snowland? What's this?" Ichigo remarks happily without knowing what Snowland is.

"Ichigo?" Aoi falls a little. "Snowland is the new amusement park that let's everyone play in the snow at different attractions inside. And it also has a ski lodge attraction there."

"Cool!"

"It's really something special! Let's go?"04

"To Snowland!" Ichigo punches the air in a cheer.

"Back to Starlight…"

"Right!"

"Ichigo…"

Aoi thanks Fujisaki-san for the delicious tea and snacks and heads back to Starlight with Ichigo.

* * *

-The next day-

* * *

Ichigo and Aoi went to Snowland to practice skiing, with Aoi being Ichigo's coach as Aoi went skiing with her parents when she was younger, so she knows at least the basics of skiing. They both took the cable car up the snow slope after Aoi stopped Ichigo from wanting to climb it.

Ichigo looks over to Aoi upon arrival to the top. "Ready? You haven't been using the ski sticks, Ichigo. They are meant to help you balance and manoeuvre yourself as you ski."

"Oh~ The Guts Pose!" Ichigo laughs and holds the stick in a Guts Pose manner.

Aoi laughs along. "Yes. The Guts Pose. So you do it like that." Aoi demonstrates some of the left, right actions with the sticks. "Got it?"

"Mm! Only to try to know! Ai~katsu~!" Ichigo pushes herself off the slope and tries to manoeuvre in the snow on her skis.

"Wa~! Ah-! Umf-!" Only managing half the slope, Ichigo does a double flip and flies headfirst into the snow.

Aoi following behind quickly stops beside Ichigo. "Ichigo? Are you-"

Poof! Ichigo pops her head out from the snow. "Aoi…"

"Ichigo?"

"It's not the same." Ichigo states.

"What isn't?" Aoi smiles seeing that Ichigo is okay.

"The snow. Isn't as caring, soft and warm as Aoi…" Ichigo continues.

"Ichigo? I…um…" Aoi is surprised and unsure of how to react.

Ichigo smiles at Aoi and puts her hands out for Aoi to help her up.

Aoi smiles back and takes Ichigo's hands, pulling her up. "O-Of course it's different…Don't underestimate my Aoi-Bestfriend power!"05

"Hm-hm! Aoi's Bestfriend power is something special!"06

"Is something special!" Aoi remarks at the same time as Ichigo.

They both broke out laughing then moved to the side to not block anyone else who might be coming down the snow slope.

"But isn't it girlfriend power?" Ichigo asks.

"Mm…bestfriend plus girlfriend power." Aoi thinks about their relationship before replying.

Ichigo laughs and links arms with Aoi. "Bestfriend plus girlfriend power!"

* * *

-Back to the day of the Winter Collection: Sports Diva audition where Ichigo is skiing-

* * *

"After that we continued practicing and went back to Snowland for the remaining days before the audition for practice and to visit some of the other attractions there. Which is also how Ichigo mastered her flips and tricks she's doing right now." Aoi laughs as she finishes reminiscing the events to Ichigo's ski training.

"You could have called me along to help too…" Ran says quietly, looking away.

Aoi laughs. "Next time we'll all train together!"

Ran smiles. "Of couse."

* * *

Ichigo finishes her ski performance and wins the position to being the model for Winter Collection: Sports Diva 2015. Amahane-san approaches Ichigo and Aoi after Ichigo is announced the winner and has gathered with Aoi and Ran again.

"Ichigo-chan, Aoi-chan." Amahane-san calls out to them.

"Amahane-san." They both greeted Amahane-san.

"Ichigo-chan, congratulations on winning. I knew you could do it."

"Thank you!"

"I've got a present for the both of you." Amahane-san laughs happily, and hands them both the dresses she has designed for them.

"This…!" Aoi is lost for words from the happiness and honour to get a dress from Amahane-san the top designer herself.

"They are matching!" Ichigo notices the design of the dresses Aoi and she has received.

"Yes, I got this design inspiration from watching the both of you training hard and helping each other. Jersey for the top design as that is what you wear for training, the hearts and frills at the bottom for cuteness, and the diamonds for the coolness and sparkle. The shoes are fashionably cute sports shoes to match the sporting but cute look, with wings added for the two of you to fly even higher and further than you already have. There's a debut live in two days, you two will go yes?" Amahane-san explains her design thoughts to the both of them and informs them of the concert they get to do with their new dresses.

"Definitely! Thank you, Amahane-san, for the lovely dresses!" Ichigo and Aoi accept wholeheartedly the dresses and concert.

* * *

And in two days, Ichigo and Aoi goes on stage to perform together in the matching dresses they have – Jersey Sparkling Hearts Dress.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **It's a long story! I came up with an event, Ichigo's training menu and the dress coordination for this story. XD It was really fun~ Also, being my first story, I also added that this was where Aoi confesses to Ichigo. :P I wonder if it felt alright… OvO**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! XD**

 **Leave me a comment to let me know how you felt about the story! *O***


End file.
